legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Goddesses
The Three Goddesses is the sixth boss of the Tears of Rain instance. Background 'Dungeon Guide' The Three Goddesses, Luck, Destiny, and Fortune, are revered as powerful paragons of the No Sai, and of Tetsujin. Despite anyone's claim to what is to be desired, the Goddesses believe everyone should be judged, even if you are on their side to begin with. 'Encounter Design' Each of the three goddesses has a trial to complete, or they will suffer the consequences. On Rising, however, players don't have a choice, failing a trial fails the raid. Essentially the raid is an add fight, coupled with several bullet hell sequences. 'Overview' The Three Goddesses fight contains three phases, one for each trial that adds additional mechanics if harder difficulties are attempted. If the raid fails to complete a trial, they will suffer horrendous levels of damage and earn Ire, which no one wants. On harder difficulties, the consequences are worse. The fight ends once all three trials are complete. *On Master 'difficulty or above, there are additional abilities to deal with in each phase. The platforms can also be tilted, knocking players off. *On '''Rising '''difficulty, the platform can also be destroyed in addition to being tilted. If a phase isn't completed successfully, the raid wipes. Abilities 'Base abilities *'Ire': If a phase isn't completed successfully, the Goddesses bestow ire on the raid, increasing their damage taken by 25%. Stacks twice. *'Savior Guard': Being within the Savior Guard doesn't do anything to reduce damage but it will make the Goddesses make an exception of you... for now. **'Die is Cast': You failed a phase! The raid will now wipe as per the Goddess' decree! 'Phase I: Lady Luck is Smiling...' Lady's Luck trial revolves around getting to five rings within a time limit (seven on Rising). She will accept two missed objectives on difficulties less than Rising, and will not accept failure on Rising. *'Jade Blast': Deals 100,000 damage to a trio of targets, which becomes nullified if at least three players are on the targets. *'Eupnea of the Goddess': A giant cone attack that deals 150,000 damage per second for three seconds, that repeats thrice down a line. *'Shattered Stars': Powerful projections of cosmic and astral energy that leak dangerous resonance, dealing 20,000 damage per second and increasing the damage taken by 5% per stack. Stacks to 10. *'Collapse': Lady Luck decides to try and tilt the platform; players who fall off the platform will die. *'Collapsing Strike': Lady Luck chooses a location, summoning a fist made of jade energies to destroy that part of the platform. One player is required to nullify the destruction, whereas five to nullify any damage. 'Phase II: Destiny is at Hand' The second Goddess summons a Figure of Destiny which summons powerful rays of light and can harmonize earthquakes. Players have a limited time to defeat it or they fail the phase. *'Waking Light': Summons a pillar of highly focused light, dealing 200,430 - 201,435 damage per second to all enemies hit. Afterwards, the light detonates, dealing 65,609 - 73,321 damage to all enemies within 10 yards, this is doubled if no one was in the light during the cast. *'Topple': The figure shakes the platform, attempting to knock off players. If none fall off, the Figure gains Trial of Patience. **'Trial of Patience': The Figure's attack speed is increased by 25% for 10 seconds. *'Chunk Crash': Causes a part of the platform to levitate, detonating it, dealing 150,000 damage to all enemies within 30 yards. This destroys the platform piece. *'Archmagic Burst': Rains hell in the form of the elements, dealing 432,881 damage to all enemies hit by the blast. Each successful player hit by it increases the damage of the next burst by 10%. 'Phase III: Good Fortune to You' Fortune is a crude mistress - she imposes several dangers to the raid that must be overcome. Players must survive for a period of time before she accepts you have done enough. *'Lingering Respite': Dangerous, volatile shadows linger on the ground towards players, expanding in their area as they approach. Players hit it by it suffer 123,212 damage per second and the damage increases by 5% every 0.5 seconds. *'Stand as One': Fortune draws breath, bestowing a song of unity on the raid. Players need to be within 2 yards of each other and not within another player within 5 yards (odd number players can have one left or a group of 3) in less than 6 seconds, or the song deals 1,680,000 damage split amongst members of the raid. *'Tetsu Knives': Powerful knives float throughout the arena, severing enemies for 66,701 irresistible damage per second, inciting a bleed that deals 20,000 damage per second for 3 seconds. *'Cosmic Projection': A projection of an ancient Tetsujin wanders throughout the raid, dealing 94,311 damage per second to all players within 6 yards. After 30 seconds, the projection casts Cosmic Eruption and disappears. **'Cosmic Eruption': Targets eight areas, weakening them, and dealing 234,109 - 238,129 damage to all enemies within 5 yards of the blast. Players who walk on the craters fall through the platforms. In addition, cosmic fireballs begin flying from the points of impact over 12 seconds. Strategy ... Quotes 'Intro' *'Kaijin No Sai': The domain is up hand. Soon, we will stand trial before the Three Goddesses. *'Deathlius Loss'end': Must we? I don't mean disrespect, but we need to get to Kirin! *'Kaijin No Sai': Trust me on this, Xin can't get through, not through them. But we must also pass her trial as well. *'Deathlius Loss'end': Xin will cheat. He always has to be one step ahead of us. *'Lady Luck': Destiny, Fortune, it seems we have more guests. *'Lady Destiny': Identify yourselves. *'Kaijin No Sai': Kaijin No Sai, son of Jin and Kaede. *'Deathlius Loss'end': Deathlius Loss'end, son of Aldaron and Lamaria. *'Kaijin No Sai': And our champions in our stead, my majesties - we need to get to Kirin, before Xin. *'Lady Fortune': He didn't pass our trials, so he will make his way there using his own abilities. They surpass a portion of ours which we cannot use. *'Kaijin No Sai': May we proceed? Kirin is in grave danger. The Tears must be cleansed! *'Lady Luck': Only the worthy can proceed. You know this more than anyone, son of Jin. *''Kaijin sighs.'' *'Kaijin No Sai': So be it. 'Phase transitions' *'Lady Luck': Make it to the rings, or face my wrath! *'Lady Destiny': Face the wrath of your foes, or face my own! *'Lady Fortune': Let's just see how creative you really are. 'Phase failure' *Despicable! *Unacceptable! *Disappointing! *Clearly you don't deserve our passage! (Wipes the raid) 'Killing a player' *They could not defy us! *Our judgment is final. *The Goddesses have spoken. 'Defeat' *Hmm... perhaps you deserve to meet with your desires. *Inconceivable! Perhaps you are extremely fortunate... (???) 'Outro' *'Kaijin No Sai': I beseech you champions, I can't thank you enough for what you have done... but... *'Kaijin No Sai': Goddesses, if Kirin is dead, you will be to blame. *'Lady Luck': He is not. But Xin draws closer. You must stop him. *'Lady Destiny': His malevolence breathes insanity. We will ensure none of his pets get past the gate. *'Lady Fortune': Go, son of Jin. We will take care of things. *'Kaijin No Sai': If I ever see my mother again... I need her to have a talk with those three. Loot *Desireful Breastplate (Plate body) *Gauntlets of the Three Goddesses (Plate gloves) *Fortune's Chestguard (Mail body) *Hands of Lucid Luck (Mail gloves) *Son of Jin's Protector (Leather body) *Kaede's Lost Vambraces (Leather gloves) *Cosmic Eruption Robes (Cloth body) *Mir'kan, Gloves of the Goddess (Cloth gloves) *Leggings of the Thrice-Judged (Cloth legs) *Greatcloak of the Turning Sun (Cape) *Goddess' Key to Realms (Necklace) *Celestial Trench Gun (Rifle) *Beseecher (Dagger) *Resounded Blocker (Leather shield) Achievements *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Three Goddesses]: Defeat Three Goddesses. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Three Goddesses]: Defeat Three Goddesses on Master. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Hardened: Three Goddesses]: Defeat Three Goddesses on Hardened. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Rising: Three Goddesses]: Defeat Three Goddesses on Rising. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Sealed Dreams]: Defeat the encounters of the Sealed Dreams section of the Tears of Rain instance. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Playing the Cards Right]: Defeat the Three Goddesses on Standard or higher after they judge the raid to be "extremely fortunate". Notes ... Category:Tears of Rain bosses